


The Holidays

by lordjenjen



Series: The Stylenny You Deserve [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, The start of a terrible tradition, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, We Got It All, it's the fucking holidays, we got your 8 days of candle lighting, we got your one day of screaming family memebers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny buys a tree.Sorry it's been FIVE-EVER so have this. Just as a small Holiday present for you.





	The Holidays

The Holidays

***

Kenny plopped down on the couch, feeling accomplished with himself. He had never had a Christmas tree like this before. It wasn’t massive or even real. It was a fake tree he picked up at the superstore for $30 with cheap lights and a package of equally cheap plastic bulbs. But it was his- no, it was  _ their _ \- Christmas tree. Next to the tree, Kenny hand managed to squeeze in a small pressboard end table with a beautiful white and blue table runner he found. The main piece though was a beautiful menorah he had spotted, which had been the spiral down this shopping spree. 

He felt incredibly guilty for spending so much on what are nothing more than decorations, but it felt good at the same time. 

He heard Stan and Kyle outside the apartment before they entered.  Kenny had just enough time to stand, fear running through him about them hating the decorations, before the door opened.

Stan entered first and stopped dead in his tracks causing the taller man to run into him. Kyle let out an oof before looking up. Both of them just stared at Kenny and the tree. 

Kenny took a deep breath to apologise, but Kyle spoke first.

“You know, it’s the weirdest feeling. We have been together for a while. We’ve been living together for months. But this. The menorah. The tree. It really-” Kyle smiled. “It drives home that we are togther. That this is real.”

“Same,” Stan breathed and smiled widely. 

Kenny let out a breath and rubbed away a few tears. 

Stan toed off his shoes as he spoke. “Since we aren’t going home for Christmas-”

“You’re not?” Kenny interrupted. He had assumed his boyfriends would go back to South Park for winter break. He would love to go home, but this is the busy season for work.

“No. We wanted to spend it with you.” Kyle pulled Kenny into a hug. “After all, it’s meant to be spent with loved ones right?”

“We should take our picture in front of this and mail them home. With our deepest apologies for not wanting to come home.” Stan wrapped his arms around Kenny from behind.

“Okay, but we need some ugly ass Christmas sweaters,” Kyle added. “Except me. I shall track down an ugly ass hanukkah sweater.”

“It’s just littered with the Star of David and dreidels and there’s just this one yamaka wearing cat head dead center.”

“I’d fucking rock that.”

“I’d fuck you while you rocked that.” Kenny added. He felt like this was going to be a great holiday season for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trash. You can read more of my trash on [ my tumbls](https://lordjenjen-writes-trash.tumblr.com).


End file.
